Redeem and Reborn
by Ravens Of Blood
Summary: Mandarin has evil to long and Sparx has held on to to much regret it's time for these two together to be Redeem and Reborn to defeat the evil Skeleton King once and for all. Will Mandarin returns as the hero and brother he once was or will the Hyperforce be forced to bring him down permanently. Spova involved alot.


**Sprax's Pov  
**

This war between us and Skeleton King has been intense I for one shouldn't complaining after I caused all this, if only I didn't touch that fire of hate then I would've never hurt my friends and the love of my life, Nova. But I got thank the Power Primate that I'm free and I never ever in my life ever want to back to that same road it's not for me.

**Pov end**

Sparx was outside the super robot thinking and playing back the events that had unfolded when Skeleton King was resurrected. Then decided it best to get away from the team to clear his head, so he went to fist rocket 3 unnoticed and flew to the place were it all went down hill for him the Blasted Lands.

The hot molten land scape was were he became seduced by the fire of hate. Sparx landed by a lava pond and traveled the place by foot. Isn't the best place to clear his mind but something else dragged him here. Why would I even come back here? he said out loud Oh that's right something told me to come here but what? and why?, and why didn't want the others to be here with me? he thought again.

**Back to the super robot**

The Skeleton Kings army grows strong as everyday passes and it only be a matter of time before the of all life is destroyed, Antauri said to Chiro and the others. Well it has been tough but we still stand strong against a bunch of bone drones, Otto interrupted. I only hope this war will soon with us on top, Chiro add. I wouldn't be so sure Chiro, there is a sayin: hope is the first step to the road of disappointment.

Really? then wait, why is does hope need a road of disappointment if it's sayin? I'm confused, Otto said Oh great scott Otto, it's a figure of speech crying out loud, Gibson said. Ooh what's figure of speech again? Otto asked. It's something that is not literal language, Gibson said. Otto just stared at Gibson then said so it's phrase right? Yea close enough , Gibson replied

Anyway we still have matter to concentrate on like how some sparks nearly blow out our engines, Jinmay said. Now that you mention it, how did that happen? Chiro asked. I don't now maybe some wires broke loose or broke away or something, Otto said. Does anyone thinks that the those wires were sabotage and that someone left the power on causing the sparks?, Antauri asking about they saw in the engine room. Speaking of sparks where is he anyway, Nova said.

Hmm, Sparx! Sparx! come man, Chiro said. There was nothing but silence, the team be came worried. Gibson check the scanner, Nova commanded. I've got something wait make that two somethings no three somethings on the scanner in the blasted lands, Gibson said. Why would sprax go there?, Nova asked. let's find out, Otto said.

**Back to the blasted Lands.**

I can't believe I'm here what was it that brought me here anyway, Sparx asked himself. More likely who brought you here? said a all to familiar voice. Sparx turned on his magnates and turned around. Mandarin! he said in anger. Sparx it's good to see you again, Mandarin said. I should of known you drugged me here and now your gonna pay big time, as he finished he shot at Mandarin with Manga Bolt Blazer.

Mandarin dodged them and knock sparx on his back. Put those away, I'm not here to hurt you, He said peacefully. Sparx got up and turned off his magnates then looked at Mandarin. What do you want from me?, Sprax asked. Just to talk, Mandarin replied. Well I don't talk to traitors so pop off or popped your choice snake, Sparx said w/ hate in his tone.

Mandarin to a few step closer to Sparx then said I know how you feel about me Sprax, you look at me as your enemy I don't blame you, I've been nothing but a thorn in everyone's side yours, Antauri's, Otto's, Gibson's, Chrio's, and Nova's. Yea you have but I got one question for you before your dead, why did you want to over Shuggazoom City wasn't being our leader enough what being in control of the city gonna solve huh? Sparx asked.

Because I wanted to make up for what I did back at the Alchemist laboratory! He replied. Don't see all around you Sparx the the dark ones are roaming around galaxy causing mayhem and destruction and I want to make up for it, for the alchemist, he made me leader of the most powerful team ever to be built and had intentions on making sure the city would not suffer the same fate as where we were created, The Alchemist's lab.

Oh I get it you mad at yourself for that terrible incident back at lab I get that, but why join Skeleton King? Sparx asked. Because unlike the rest of you he actually was willing to give me the chance of ruling over shuggazoom to keep it save from harm, we were created for a great purpose Sparx can't you see that? Can't see the alchemist, wanted me to only lead the team but also lead all of shuggazoom to greatness, Mandarin finish.

Sparx shook his head and said wow I thought you were smart, do you know who Skeleton King is?!, he asked Mandarin. The King of bones why do you ask?, he asked Sparx. Because the alchemist became the evil Skeleton King! Sparx said. Mandarin choked for a moment then returned to Sparx.

What are you talking about Skeleton King is not the one- Mandarin was interrupted by Sparx by saying yes he is, our creator was corrupted by the dark ones you unleashed, wake up Mandarin cause you just the very thing you swore to destroy, you also cost your position as leader of hyperforce, and now you became the evil the thing we have to destroy all because of your incompetence.

Mandarin took the moment went over all that happen then he put two & two together he knew Sparx was right. You are right Sparx all this time I've been doing nothing but bring doom to shuggazoom, to everything and everyone, maybe it was a good thing the boy was the leader and I was not and I'm nothing but a pawn Skeleton Kings Game, I'm sorry to everyone from my brothers and sister I'm deeply Sorry Mandarin was was doing some he and Sparx would never do and that's cry.

Mandarin was his knees and crying with tears of regret. Mandarin wiped his eyes and saw the rest of the hyperforce arrive. Sparx turned around and said hey guys whats up. What up is your talking to Mandarin the brother we all love hate, Nova shouted. Chiro announced hyperforce attack! Wait, Sparx said, Don't attack him. Sparx what are doing, Nova asked. Defending a lost brother! Sparx replied, stunning everyone everyone in their tracks.

**This is my first SRMTHFG story Miss that show so much and this fanfic is dedicated to MISSsweety63 for reviving the episodes on youtube thank you, This is Ravens of Blood signing out also R.I.P Season 5**


End file.
